


Unsung heroines

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wish Kishi would have explored Kakashi's parentage more.</p></blockquote>





	Unsung heroines

When one spoke of Hatake Sakumo they referred to his prowess in the battlefield. Konoha’s White Fang. A shinobi whose power overshadowed the emerging Sanin. A relic of the days of the Second and Third Hokage.

Or perhaps they spoke of his unwavering loyalty. Of his ability to bring his teammates back from any missions, dead or alive.

Or they speak of those rare occasions when he is seen around Konoha with his small son. When he is imparting wisdom to Kakashi.

Or when one is drunk and bitter and scared of the Third Shinobi War. They speak of his failure.

Yet history rarely remembers Nekana. His teammate. His friend. His wife.

Nekana who was ranked as the highest kunoichi in their class.

Nekana who had a similar receive gene that left her hair stark white.

Nekana who was equally as quiet as Sakumo.

Nekana who mothered Kakashi.

Nekana who bravely died on a mission. Choosing her village over her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish Kishi would have explored Kakashi's parentage more.


End file.
